Fissure
by nekojetto
Summary: Lors d'un des affrontements entre le Mandarin et Iron Man ,l'un des anneaux de Gene est fissurés... Cela influencera-t-il le déroulement de sa quête? pas de lemon , juste du suspense gore hé hé :P


Hello! Nekojetto revient après un long long moment ! Aujourd'hui c'est un fanfic sur un anime pas très connu:"Iron Man Armored Adventure" :D Je suis un peu déçu qu'il y ai si peut de fanfics dessus en français,enfin je vais régler cette affront !

(Ah ! Encore une chose!Si vous n'avez pas vu les dernières épisodes de la saison 2 je ne veux pas vous gâcher le plaisir ! Alors attention ne le lisait pas!)

Sur ce: Bonne lecture! ^w^

**«Je t'épargne l'humiliation d'une autre défaite pour cette fois Iron Man, **

**mais n'oublie pas je suis bien déterminé à récupérer l'anneau...»**

Il était encore tôt, Gene Khan était encore couché ,contemplant le troisième anneau à son doigt : il était fissuré. «Cette fois il m'a presque vaincu...je dois me montrer prudent si je veux reprendre le quatrième » _( ça va vous vous situez dans la série? ^w^ on en est quand le quatrième anneau a été trouvé et c'est Tony qui l'a, bon ça va j'ai compris je vous laisse) _Il se redressa « le problème c'est que l'anneau est abîmé, je doit me débrouiller pour le récupérer à Tony directement sous mon apparence humaine sans alerter Iron Man... » Ce que Gene ignorait c'est que cette simple fissure allai provoquer bien plus chez lui que la perte temporaire de ses pouvoirs...

Il ralluma son portable avant de constater une quarantaine de messages sur son répondeur ainsi qu'un simple message disant « surtout tu n'écoute que que les cinq derniers! Peper». Pendant la nuit entière la rouquine l'avait harcelé de message pour le prévenir que que Mandarin avait attaqué. Plus que frustré, il balança le cellulaire par sa fenêtre en criant «Bien sur que je suis au courent c'est MOI le mandarin pauvre hystérique!». Un peu surpris de cet éclat de colère un peu inhabituel il alla simplement se préparer pour partir en cour.

« Monsieur Khan et Monsieur Stark, si ce cour de physique ne vous intéresse pas vous pourrez toujours dormir en heure de colle ! » Iron Man et le Mandarin ayant débattu jusqu'à l'aurore aucun des deux élèves n'étaient en mesure de tenir debout.

L'heure de la pause déjeuner étant arrivé nos quatre héros (enfin trois...Gene ne compte pas vraiment comme héros...)Tony le fixa :

« T'as la même tête que quand tu t'es fait zombifier la dernière fois... »

« Ferme-la tu t'es regardé Stark ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment Tony rompa le silence timidement:

« Tu as fait quoi hier soire pour avoir cette gueule ? »

« Hum...des recherches...très approfondies... sur euh...les anneaux... »

« Ah ! Oui pareil !Ha!Ha ! J'ai pas vu l'heure passer sur mon ordi tellement j'ai...Hum...approfondi !

Hé!Hé ! »enchérie le génie, tous les deux avaient un sourire crispé, le mensonge c'est dure quand on est crevé...

Pepper les regarda tour par tour :

« Vous êtes soulants les mecs ! Vous m'aviez fait jurer de jamais parler de mes régles et vous vous parlez pornos ,sérieux c'est chiant ! »dit-elle dépité.

« C'est...C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » hurlèrent-ils en cœur avoir après avoir bien rougie._(et le pauvre Rhodey je vous en parle pas!)_

Le temps fut venu du cour de sport de l'après-midi: Basketball ,en réalité le professeur d'éducation physique dut s'absenter et Happy l'avait lui même décidé ,autant vous dire que c'était vraiment loin d'être la joie... Tony lui n'était même pas sur le terrain ,il restait sur le banc tapant sur son ordi des donnés de calibrage de l'armure. Whitney ne s'étant même pas changée restait sur le banc en lisant le « Grazia » de la semaine pendant le pauvre Happy tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention sans succès comme d'habitude. Sur le terrain Pepper au meilleur de sa forme narguait Gene et Rohdy avec le ballon. Rohdy étant une limace de nature et Gene lui bon seulement en arts martiaux n'arrivaient à rien contre cette rouquine hyperactive.

« Allez ! Bougez-vous bande de lavette ,je m'ennuie moi ! Vous avez peur de la grande reine du basket ? Mouhahaha !»s'exclama-t-elle accompagné d'un rire démoniaque.

Cela mit quelque peu en colère Gene qui quitta le terrain complètement épuisé,il a du mal à supporter Peper plus de cinq minutes en générale (présent de vérité générale...). Whitney leva la tête de son magasine :

« Oh non! Part pas je voulais te voir mettre une raclée à cette pucelle ! »dit-elle d'une voie puérile.

Outre le fait que Peper n' apprécia pas la remarque et répliqua d'insultes passionnantes , Happy n'aima pas non plus la soudaine attention de Whitney pour le beau ténébreux. N' appréciant pas vraiment il lança le ballon de toute ses forces sur Gene et criant :

«Allez! En piste the Khan ! »

Ne pouvant pas le voir de dos il le reçu à l'arrière du crâne (Happy étant un abruti rappelez vous). Gene n'apprécia pas trop le geste, serra les dents ,en temps normal il l'aurait ignoré mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ça réaction ne fut pas habituel. Il fut envahis d'une grande rage ,il sentit une immense chaleur comme si son corps tout entier prenait feu. Il serra de plus en plus les dents,impossible de calmer une telle colère ! jusqu'à ce que, en un instant il se rua vers lui avec rage pour l'attraper par le cou. Le choque fut si violent que le gorille tomba lourdement sur le dos. Gene le tenant encore, était debout au dessus de lui et criant à plein poumon :

« Ne fait plus jamais ça ou je te bute compris ! »

A ce moment toute la salle se tue et regarda stupéfaite la scène. Dans la normale si calme et discret il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi et pour si peu. Happy complètement effrayé ,ne pu que brailler des excuses incompréhensibles.

Gene respirait bruyamment avec rage jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua des goûtes de sang qui tombait sur le visage de Happy. Il se calma lentement et passa son pousse sur sa lèvre ,il saignait.

Il ne comprenait même pas lui même ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état...pour si peu...

Il lâcha lentement son cou ,se redressa ,murmura calmement qu'il fallait le laisser seul et partit lui même impressionné de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Lorsqu'il fut au vestiaire ,seul donc, devant le miroir de la pièce, il observa le sang coulant le long de sa bouche. Après être revenu à lui il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et remarqua que sa lèvre ne saignait pas. Il en conclua que le sang venait donc de l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il se débarrassa du goût avec de l'eau qu'il recracha dans l'évier mais un son le fit réagir : dans cette écume de sang une dent était restée dans le lavabo. Surpris il hurla :

« Cet abruti m'a pété une dent ? »

Il prit entre ces doigt la molaire et remarqua qu'elle était encore entière (les racines avec) donc pas cassée. Quelque peu désorienté il ouvra la bouche le plus grand possible pour regarder et vit qu'à l'emplacement initiale de la défunte dent avait éclot ce qui s'apparentait à une canine bien aiguisée. Terrifié il songea un moment pour se rassurer :

« Ce nest pas une canine c'est peut-être juste une malformation de ma mâchoire... c'est le coup que j'ai reçu à l'arrière de la tête qui a fait tomber ma dent...oui ça ne peut que être ça... Il faudra que j'aille chez le... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de penser sans une violente frappe dans le dos de la part de notre rouquine hyperactive nationale :

« Alors ça va t'es calmé Gene ? Wow ! J'y crois pas ! Comment ta remis ce lourding de Happy en place ! Il s'est carrément mit à pleurer !Tu lui trop fait la peur de ça vie quoi! Pas croyable quoi!Ah!Oui d'ailleurs le prof est revenu , par contre je crois qu'il a prévenu le directeur... Hooa ! C'est moche tu va en avoir des emmerdes mon pauvre parce que là il est super... »

« Pepper... »

« Oui ! Oui ! Quoi ! »

« Tu parles trop ferme-la ... »

Dans le bureau du principale, Gene ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'aujourd'hui était une de ces fameuses journées qui n'en finisse jamais... Durant tout le discoure sur le respect de ses « petits » camarades (Happy étant une sorte de grand gorille des montagnes rappelons le) de son directeur favori ,Gene ne pouvait s'empêcher se griffer la nuque. Elle le démangeait affreusement à tel point qu'il avait juste envie de s'arracher la peau du cou. Encore en tenu de sport (c'est à dire maillot short chaussettes baskets) il avait une grande sensation de froid qui le parcourait et la fatigue de la veille n'y arrangeait rien.

« Monsieur Khan vous m'avez écouté ? »hurla le principale. Gene sursauta un peu et releva la tête :

« Ah ! Oui... Je ne voulais pas le frapper je suis désolé point. Je peux repartir me changer maintenant ? »Il avait sortie cette suite de phrase avec tant d'indifférence que c'en devenu insultant pour ce pauvre Happy...

Après avoir parlé avec le bon vieux directeur ,Gene couru jusqu'au vestiaire ,qu'il imaginait vide à cette heure, car après avoir remarqué que ,effectivement, pendant le monologue, il s'était effectivement écorché la peau de sa nuque à sang. Il n'avait donc plus qu'une seul envie: rentrer chez lui pour que cette journée se termine enfin...

**nekojetto: voilà voilà! merci de m'avoir lu c'est très sympa ! ^w^ une pensé pour ce pauvre Gene qui souffre et qui va souffrir encore plus !**

**Gene: Hum ,encore heureux...je me demande qui peut lire un torchon pareil ... sérieusement ça ne c'est même pas réellement passé dans la série!  
**

**nekojetto:et on applaudit Gene qui va finir en couple avec Pepper si il continu! Houra!  
**

**Gene:qu..quoi?  
**

**nekojetto:Nan je déconne biensur! Il va finir avec Tony! Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes et merci pour les reviews ! w  
**

**Gene:comment vous ne pouvez pas finir gay entouré de fille pareil... *face palm*  
**


End file.
